User talk:Dragonian King/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Awesome Webkinz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonian King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 22:59, March 17, 2012 Rollback rights For now, I'm removing your Rollback rights. This is just a little test, so don't freak out. XD You're still a Chat Mod though. "Don't care about what others think, because they don't do it that often". 21:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Real Quick I was wondering why you added a box for "description" on the Food Template. And also what we would put there. Thanks, Lily ♥ 20:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) NEVERMIND. Lily ♥ 20:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC)\ Yeah, I found that out a little too late. I should have waited and learned. >.< Lily ♥ 20:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is okay.......... this. If you have any problems, just say so. Lily ♥ 21:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Quick question, when will you return to TT, since you have became active again. Also, what about here? Me, Lily and Penny usually come on at the Shopping times. ALOT of progress has been made since you left. We do hope you return. We miss your funny shenanigans. Chrisgaff 02:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well we usually come on at 1:00 or 6:30 your time. Chrisgaff 21:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:I gots a question Okay...... well, since you kinda dissappeared for a few days there, I'll get you up-to-date: For the past three days, I've been trying to get the background to this wiki to look right with the right picture. I got a nice picture, and been resizing it for the past 30 minutes. FINALLY, I got it to work. Penny and Chris had known about this, however, you haven't. I think that's great idea, but, both Penny and I agree that the tiles make it look...... weird and random. I'm not saying weird and random is bad, but....... Penny hates it. :P Anyway, next time, before you do something major, please let one of us know. I would've told you, but again, you kinda disappeared. ~Lily ♥ 13:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT So, I checked the TT wiki just now, and this is what I saw: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Theevina/Good_News! I am like, SO happy!!!! (IN YOUR FACE, FLYING!!!!) First, we can't let anybody know that we created this wiki. That would result in someone reporting Penny and I to Wikia, and that won't be good. Again, they have no proof anyway, but better safe than sorry. ~Lily ♥ 13:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You're right, it has. My 2 friends and sister all Admins on the same site; what could be better that?!?!?!?! -Lily Time for today (Chris, I know you're reading this! Or, at least, you better be. :P) Surprisingly, my dad didn't yell at me too bad, lol. I'll be on 5 your time, as usual. ~Lily ♥ 12:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Already did. XD. --Chrisgaff 20:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: A favor I didn't know what room you wanted, so I took a picture of both! :D! ~Lily ♥ 23:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: A favor. Ok, Here you go. And I didn't know if you wanted the Guest room or not, so.... So there you are. Now go make some comics, Silly billy. :P Chrisgaff 18:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Just an FYI I won't be on today. I'll be on tomorrow ( Wednesday ) at 1, your time. Chrisgaff 20:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Uber Training No problem. I'm bringing Lily, but I suggest you bringing Salty. There's a theory behind that; I'll have to explain later. :P ~Lily ♥ 22:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Uber Training As I said last night, Penny and I won't be able to make it tonight. I have no idea if Chris is coming. I do have conformation that at least one person is going to be there. ....that means that you'll have to take care of the reminder on the thread and Uber training by yourself..... it's going to be you and an uber doing buildings in MML. :P Since you don't have any jellybean unites, I guess you can just tell who shows up that the fest was cancelled....? Idk, you'll figure it out. All I can say is good luck and it starts at 6 your time. ~Lily ♥ 18:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that I couldn't be at the fest Silly, I hope you had fun, and no problems! See you tomorrow at 1 your time! Chrisgaff (talk) 22:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah. XD Chrisgaff (talk) 23:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Just and fyi. I will not be on today. I need you to take over for today. Thanks! Chrisgaff (talk) 20:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I've got it. I'll do the birthday suprise on TTH. What I need you and Penny to do is think up of something kind to say to her, this is going on TTH, so please, nothing mean. Thanks! Chrisgaff (talk) 19:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Resignation Since I can't deal with stuff like this, I'm not going to defend myself or you. All I'm going to say is that I "yell" (as you're calling it) at people because I try to help them. I want you to become a great CL. Or am I the one that cares too much about a stupid clan? I just wish you'd take this seriously. I'm not going to involve myself in this drama that I created. I have enough things to worry about (like my health), and more important things to take care of. Relax for an hour or two and clear your mind so you don't curse me out later today on chat. Also rethink what you're doing. I've made a ton of split-second decisions when I'm upset and end up regretting them later. PM me on chat when I get on today with your final decision. Being a CL is a huge responsibility, and if you don't think you can do it........ don't do it. ~Lily ♥ 16:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Closing the Clan Before I start, I want you to know that I'm not aiming this at you in particular. We start as a group, we go down in a group. I'm done with this clan. I have quite a few reasons why: *I'm the only one who is able to make it the events and post the reminders. *When I ask someone else to do the reminders, they don't do it correctly or not at all. *No members ever come to the events. *I haven't been able to talk to any of the CLs since November 23rd, and that's just too long. Yes, I understand we all have responsibilities IRL, but this has gotten WAY out of hand. Also, I can't handle CLs suddenly disappearing, then reappearing without a reason why they left in the first place. Since we're obviously incapable of running a clan as a group, I say we close it immediately. I have things to do, and this is time-consuming. If we decide to keep the clan open, I'm leaving. 'nuff said. Please take time to consider this and reply with your decision. ~Lily ♥ 00:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :ANOTHER THING: :Given that this wiki has turned into our little playground, I propose we delete all the pages that have anything to do with Webkinz, since they have no use. :Just another thought...... :~Lily ♥ 01:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::First off, congrats! ::Second, I'm closing the clan now. ::As for the Wiki, I'll start deleting pages. ::~Lily ♥ 00:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Silly! I hope you have a fantastic day!! ~Lily ♥ 01:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Chris' Birthday Thread I posted it this morning. I'm PMing him (on TTH) the link so there's a higher chance that he'll see it. ~Lily ♥ 12:30, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Peep's Birthday Thread It's that time of year again...... Post something nice on there, yes? ~Lily ♥ 12:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey..... I noticed that you haven't been on chat for the past few days. I was just checking to make sure everything's okay. I can understand if you're busy with whatever, but I was kinda worried. ~Lily ♥ 12:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :D: :Being sick is the worst. I'm glad you're doing better! :~Lily ♥ 16:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower Thanks for the flower silly! It's going to be my new avatar :P Loving77 13:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) New Pages I don't mind. And, you don't have to ask for permission to do stuff. Just go for it!! ~Lily ♥ 13:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Florida Pictures All of the pictures that I uploaded are in the "New Files" section of our Wiki. The order got mixed up; they start at the bottom so you'll have to make your way up. Of course, these aren't all that I took. (I actually took like 500 lol) But some of them didn't come out right, and others had some of my family in it..... so yeah. :P I'll be happy to explain them when I get on tonight. :D ~Lily ♥ 13:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Just so ya know...... I won't be on tonight. I has other things to do. :P Get some more of your tasks done? Like I said, I want to get #FirstCJ #FirstCEO done sometime this month (and the month is already halfway over!). Peep should be on. Tell her to help you. XD ~Lily ♥ 21:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :LOL What a coincidence! Oh well. :P :~Lily ♥ 13:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that'd be a great idea; however, I want to get the CJ and CEO over with first, and then we can move on to other things. I'm really concerned that we're not going to get to it this month. (that's why I'm encouraging you and Peep to get moving!) ::I'd say more but my hands really hurt today and typing is becoming difficult. ::~Lily ♥ 18:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) About the new times Well, my mother didn't exactly take to the idea of spending that much time on the computer. :P So........ it looks like I might only be able to get on at 5 (my time) at the earliest. :3 ~Lily ♥ 13:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Today was pretty successful. I have things to do tomorrow, but I'll be on from 3-6, and then from 8-9 (my time). Let's try to finish that task? :If you can't make these times then I have to know ASAP so I don't waste my energy getting extra computer time. :P :~Lily ♥ 01:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine. I can do that. ::~Lily ♥ 14:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::-___________- :::In that case, I'll get on when I can. :::~Lily ♥ 17:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Time for today I'll be on from 7:30 to 9 (my time, of course). ~Lily ♥ 16:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: HAPPY FOURTH O' JULY Every time I see the word "Downsizer" I cringe. :P ~Lily ♥ 14:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) *passes out* ~Lily ♥ 15:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC) FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP FLIP!!!!! You're welcome. :D Loving77 00:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) lol No, you're not going too far with this Downsizer thing at all. :P ~Lily ♥ 15:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC)